The research plan of our proposal is two-fold: (1) to examine the interaction specificity of oligopeptides with DNA in an attempt to synthesize molecules capable; (a) of selective recognition of A-T clusters; (b) of differentiating between "partial" and "full" intercalation, (c) of forming single chain polypeptide-DNA complexes; (d) of providing evidence for "kink"-induced superhelical structure and (e) of forming "entrapped" DNA complexes; and (2) to synthesize and examine the interaction specificities of the potent antitumor anthracycline drugs (and related derivatives) with DNA.